Gulf Hawks
The Gulf Hawks are a loyalist Codex-compliant Successor Chapter created from the proud lineage of the vaunted Ultramarines during the 22nd Founding that occurred during the 37th Millennium. They proudly maintain their stoic heritage of the long lost Terran civilization of Merica. The Gulf Hawks were created to fulfill the needs of a specialist armoured/air-to-ground assault Space Marine Chapter, to counter the myriad threats of the Eastern Fringe - from the malevolent Forces of Chaos that reside within the warp anomaly known as the Maelstorm, to the deadly encroaching Tyranid Hive Fleets and endless Ork fleets that terrorize the Ultima Segmentum. Being successors of the well-organized and highly venerated Scions of Guilliman, the Gulf Hawks are known for their extensive use of Mark VIII Colt Pattern Boltgun. Chapter History It was recorded that during Dark Age of Technology, an expedition fleet from Terra, code-named ASA-14, discovered a verdant grassland planet filled with life - bountiful in both flora and fauna. This exploratory fleet decided to immediately colonise the planet, which they soon designated as New Merica. This world was located between expanse between Calth and Espandor. New Merica itself along with its neighboring planets, Texxus become one of many unrecorded planets amongst the Realm of Ultramar, and following its rediscovery and Compliance during the Great Crusade, many of its inhabitants were later recruited to become Angels of Death of the Ultramarines Legion. It was told that a long lost document of old Terra's constitution of ancient nation of Merica were uncovered by local Terran nobles. She later sell the old 'artifact' to a Rogue Trader known as Clyton Hesh. The artifact later was found by a New Mericans expedition forces upon New Merica's moon of Patton buried inside an installation. The artifact of old Terra's Constitution then displayed upon the Halls of Imperial Congress on the Hive City of Tiber. Through several revisions conducted by planetary governor and the planetary council, the revised Constitution Document Artifact (CDA) were later embraced as part of the planetary rules and organizations that reflects the New Merican's way of life even applies to the Gulf Hawks. Sometime later, in M37, the world of Sarbran III became the sight of a valorous action of both the Ultramarines' 6th Company. During this engagement, Sergeant Tiberius Washington of the 3rd Tactical Squad, caught the attention of the current Chapter Master at that time. Due to his exemplary deeds to the Chapter and to the Imperium, Sergeant Washington was given the esteemed honour of commanding a newly raised Successor Chapter. Furthermore, this newly created Chapter was also granted the lordship of the Hive World New Merica as the new Chapter's home-world and recruiting grounds. The newly Founded Chapter was initially raised from the hardy gene-stock of the people of New Merica. They were found to be free of Chaotic taint and genetic mutation and possessed a great adherence to the Imperial Cult. Like their gene-sire, the Gulf Hawks display superlative organisational skills and exceptional tactical acumen, as well as a strong adherence of the Codex Astartes, which has become deeply ingrained within the traits of the Gulf Hawks themselves. The Astartes of the Gulf Hawks, as well as the citizen of New Merica, believe that freedom, honor and devotion are all elements of the Emperor, and as such, should be maintained at all costs. Chapter Homeworld , Chapter Homeworld of the Gulf Hawks.]] New Merica is a Hive World located in the eastern edge of the Ultima Segmentum between Calth and Espandor. The population of the planet is nearly 21 billion. Originally a verdant world filled with grassland, forest, and rocky mountains, New Merica is now a Hive World where billions of inhabitants reside and are recruited for working at its massive Imperial forge-works, or are conscripted into the Planetary Defence Forces known as the UMAF (Uni-Merican Armed Forces). Being one of the most modern, industrious and thriving hive cities within the Realm of Ultramar, the hive city of New Seattle has become a city of scholars, where the last pocket of science, technology and space engineering still thrives in the grim darkness of the 41st Millennium. The constant Imperial Navy patrols and the installation of formidable planetary and orbital defences are able to create an impregnable defence against the Imperium's foes, whether heretical cults or internal rebellion. The Recruitment Process The process of recruitment for the Gulf Hawks is nearly the same as many other Chapters. Recruits are chosen from amongst the best warriors or from men with military talents, be they settlement militia, orphans, sons from low- to middle-class families, potential recruits from the local UMAF, sons from wealthy Merican Patricians, street vermin, and even underground gangs. Among the most valued traits in a recruit are aggression, martial arts prowess, excellent marksmanship, a high sense of justice and a psychotic-level killer instinct. The Aspirants should also be able to operate Predators, Razorbacks, Rhino, and Storm Eagles. After receiving several tasks to carry out, these Aspirants are sent to the feral worlds of Ryzyl for 3 years and task to bring 10 feathers of Haast, a vicious raptor creature similar to Terra's long extinct Bald Eagle, which grows to the size of a Thunderhawk gunship. If the Aspirant succeeds in one of these chosen tasks, then they will ascend to become a Scout Marine, and given the first of many Adeptus Astartes implants as a gift from their Chapter. Should the Aspirants fail any part of this process they will continue to serve the Chapter as a Chapter Serf, and are treated fairly by their transhuman masters. Notable Campaigns, Wars and Conflicts Kharbal Crusade (789-790.M41) When a penal world of Kharbal rise to rebel against the Imperium, a distress call was sent and received by Chapter General Pershing. He quickly assign the 3rd Company under command of Captain Harland and Chaplain Thomas Haggard to deal with the rebels. A Strike Cruiser "Bloodstorm Talon" was dispatched and embark upon the penal world. Upon making planetfall, Captain Harland and the Gulf Hawks 3rd Company were ambushed by the rebels but even though outnumbered 5 to 1, the brave 3rd Company easily slaughter the ambush party with only casualties of a battle brother. One of the battle brothers from second tactical squad discovered mark of Chaos upon the rebels back as he report to the captain regarding his discoveries. The 3rd company task force then proceed to purge a Hive Prison of Ker-Tazal where they fought many rebel prisoners whom now worship the Dark Gods and employing cultists and Chaotic daemons of Khorne and Nurgle. In just a week, the whole Hive Prison had been purged by the Gulf Hawks. Month after month every Hive Prison were purged and every rebels, daemons and heretics are purged in fire, steel and plasma fire. The Gulf Hawks manage to reunited with the surviving Arbites and PDF of Kharbal numbering around 3,000 men. Though the Gulf Hawks have destroyed many Hive Prisons and slaying every foe, a dire threat remains. A Chaos Sorcerer named Akhramor the Pious had successfully summon a Bloodthirstier on the Hive Prison of Corgal through thousands of sacrifice conducted by the rebel prisoner. The brave 3rd company then proceed to deploy behind enemy lines right through the Hive Prison of Corgal to slay both Chaos Sorcerer and the Bloodthirstier. The battle rages for nearly 10 days yet the Gulf Hawks stand unbent and suffering light to moderate casualties. The power of Chaos wont stand a chance against the might of the Imperium's bolter and armor. Captain Harland, armed with only a bolt pistol and a Power Sword manage to duel the Bloodthirstier for more than 5 hours. The head of the decapitated daemon flew lifelessly in the air as Captain Harland land a powerful blow and piercing a blessed bullet right through the daemons cranial skull. With the death of the Bloodthirstier, the renegade penal rebels are tremble in fear and retreated to the inner sanctum. the Gulf Hawks and the loyal PDF show no mercy to the prisoners, they lock and barricade the doors in the inner sanctum and with Chaplain Haggard's request an orbital bombardment was conducted on the inner sanctum, killing the remaining rebels inside. Although the Chaos Sorcerer manage to flee back into the warp, rebellion at planet Kharbal were utterly suppressed. Fresh PDF and Arbites warden and planetary defences were constructed. Within less than 6 years, the Penal World were restored back to its former glory. In honor of his service during Karbal Crusade, Captain Harland had been given a gift from the Chapter General himself,a master crafted dual bolt gun capable of firing Inferno and Metal Storm Frag Rounds. Dvaravati Crusade (801-806.M41) Dvaravati was an Ocean World located at the North Eastern borders of Ultima Segmentum. The Ocean World is filled with millions of islands, and coral reefs. When the news of an Ork Freebooters making a planet fall and slaughter the local populations, a gladius strike forces consist of first, forth,and fifth company under leadership of Captain Irving were sent to defend Dvaravati from Ork incursion. The Gulf Hawks are aided by their gene brother the Space Naga 5th company under leadership of Captain Parashuram and the Void Rangers 2nd company under command of Captain Matthew Cutter. The three Space Marine Chapters are sworn to liberate Dvaravati and destroy every last greenskins sighted. Through the air, land, even in the depths of the sea, the brave Scions of Guilliman are fought bravery against the barbaric Ork Freeboterz. The Space Naga and the Void Rangers are focused their fight on the land while the Gulf Hawks rule the sky and fought under the sea of Dvaravati. The brave marines from the Gulf Hawks armed with custom made underwater Boltguns and Heavy Bolters, inflict a grievous casualties among Ork Navy, destroying their submarines and their makeshift warships with ease. The underwater demolition and boarding ship tactics are much in used by the Gulf Hawks Tactical Squads. Though the Crusade were much less burden, the massive number of Ork Freebooters are causing the planet to be liberated by 806.M41. The planet is liberated when the Space Naga Librarian successfully killing the Ork Weirdboys guarding the underwater installations and Captain Cutter single handedly slaying the Ork Megabozz MacChoppa. The planet is liberated from Greenskin threat and the three successors of Guilliman are honored. Defence of Texxus (911.M41) Texxus is a verdant grassland planet located close to Hive World New Merica after an asteroid belt called "Ring of Revere". Once a maiden world now belong to the Imperium, the council of Texxus had sworn loyalty to the Planetary Government of New Merica and form as united planet system that loyal to the Imperium of Mankind. There are only one Hive City in New Texxus where the lower hives have become a nest and safehouse for Rogue Traders, smugglers, or unknown cults. The rest of the planets are covered with grasslands, forests, and rocky mountains still lay uncharted by the Imperial Explorers. Over many centuries there begin to spread a rumor of an Exodite community that live secluded but yet conduct a trade agreement with the Rogue Traders. At the beginning of 911.M41, Planet Texxus is invaded by a massive Chaos horde "Pride of Slaanesh" under leadership Chaos Sorceress Queen Tarnakh the Enslaver. The Sorceress Queen that once cast back into the warp were summoned by underground cult of Slaanesh. She open many portal gates and thus a massive horde of daemonettes poured forth bringing mass destruction upon New Texxus. A combined forces of Gulf Hawks 4th Company and the entire chapter of Void Rangers are dispatched to defend and destroy the Slaaneshi marauders. On the course of battle, Captain Murphy, Librarian Cavill and Ranger Captain Hoult learn that Tarnakh the Enslaver had also summoned a company of Noise Marines from the Emperors Children Traitor Legion. Together the Gulf Hawks and Void Rangers alongside the armed citizen militia of New Texxus are manage to deliver a shocking blow amongst the Daemonettes. The battle ends by the end of 911.M41. Though the Hive City are nearly destroyed, the daemonic horde were stopped after Captain Murphy manage to plant a hot blessed bolt rounds on the skull of the Sorceress. The remaining heretic forces were taken refuge to the Texxus forest. The Gulf Hawks then leave Texxus while hundred ships filled with Imperial builders, doctors, medicines, and foods are making a planet fall towards the ruined Hive City. When Ranger Captain Hoult and his men hunt the heretics, they found a large camp full of death bodies of heretics, and Noise Marines, all slaughtered to pieces. The Ranger Captain then ordered the Void Rangers and the militia to burn the bodies and clean the place. Unknown to him, an Eldar Ranger watch him from afar knowing that the human inhabitants had clean the evidence they made.In a blink of an eye, the eldar vanish. Texxus were saved though with heavy cost. Battle of New Plata (920.M41) ew Plata is a swampy world located at the edge of Segmentum Pacificus. Toxic Bogs and sulphur swamps are what covers 90% of the planet. A research station were established back to M40 and thousands of Imperial researchers and scientists were station there. When an ork WAAAGH! making a planet fall and slaughter a small research bunker, the Gulf Hawks answered their distress call, sending in Captain Axelson of the 5th Company to defend New Plata. Upon making planet-fall, the 5th Company were facing a numerous Ork WAAAGH!, outnumbered 10:1. Under leadership of Captain Axelson and Chaplain Rodriguez, the brave Gulf Hawks press on to the Central Research Station and defend the place from marauding orks. The Ork Warboss 'Ead Eater and his WAAAGH! sought to claim an ancient xenos artifact that is highly praised that lies beneath the Central Research Station. He send wave after wave of Ork Boyz, Nobz and even the Wartraks to decimate the humans but for almost four months the Gulf Hawk stand unconquered. Unknown to the humans, an ork tunneler had successfully breach the underground levels and swarming in huge numbers. On the fifth month, reinforcements have come to aid the Gulf Hawks, the Storm Zealots 4th Company under leadership of Captain Shoshanim along with his army of Devastators and Centurions had come to lay waste upon the Ork hordes, barraging the enemy with heavy bolters, missile launchers and plasma cannons. With the Storm Zealots came to aid the Gulf Hawks, Captain Axelson decide to take two squads to the inner sanctum to defend the artefact from the Ork infiltrators. It was there that Axelson manage to duel the Warboss himself. Even though Captain Axelson lose his right arm, he successfully decapitate the Ork Warboss to pieces, living only a chunk of his Power Klaw behind and claiming the Warbozz skull for himself. The remaining orks were force to retreat back to their ship as those who left behind were slaughtered to pieces. New Plata invasion is contained. Tarradin Campaign (998-999.M41) The Tarradin Campaign is one of the bloodiest unrecorded campaign in the Imperial History. The conflict started when a renegade Tau fleet are committing atrocities by carpet bombing many Imperial planets. Among them were Jeras, Wojtyla, Texxus, and Attila, causing death toll for nearly millions. Tarradin system consist of nine planets, four moons, and an asteroid belt and as their prelude to the Third Sphere Expansions, the Tau Empire had successfully capture the Tarradin system from the Imperium rename it Tro'dan system. In response the Imperium sent five Space Marine Chapters and three Imperial Guard Regiment to recapture the system from the hands of xeno empire. The five Space Marine Chapters are the Thousand Blades, Storm Zealots, Space Naga, Spectral Wolves, and the Gulf Hawks. The three Imperial Regiments that were sent to Tarradin were the 89th Panther Kavalier, the Armageddon 117th Steel Legion, and the 209th Texxus Rangers. This forces are sworn to liberate Tarradin from the alien empire to prevent the Third Sphere Expansion. The campaign begin when the Spectral Wolves under command of Claw Lord Hvitserk Raggarson and the entire regiment of the 89th Panther Kavalier made planet- fall upon Tarradin II. In just few hours later, the Gulf Hawks 3rd and 6th Company under leadership of Captain Michel Harland and Captain Tuskegee made planet fall deep within the enemy fort. In a few weeks, Tarradin II were liberated and many Tau outposts, garrisons, and research stationss were destroyed. Soon the Tarradin II fortified moons, the Polux V and Engra III were liberated by the 209th Texxus Rangers and the Gulf Hawks. While the Auxiliary forces were put to the sword in the void by the Thousand Blades 2nd Company fleet under leadership of captain Zymierski and Librarian Bhattia of the Space Naga 4th Company. Meanwhile on a planet nearby the Tarradin System, M'keros. The Storm Zealot 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th Company alongside the Thousand Blades 4th, 7th, and 8th Company in retaliation, virus bomb the whole planet, killing the entire alien population in order to lure out the Tau Ethereal Aun Yarel and Commander Skyspear to battle. By the early days of 999.M41, planet M'keros were depopulated and it will take more than a few years for such planet to be naturally decontaminated. Successfully led a preemptive strike against the Tau, the Storm Zealots and the Thousand Blades return to Tarradin System, landing on recently liberated Tarradin IV and prepared themselves to fight the vast Tau reinforcements led by Commander Fire Spear. Through Commander Fire Spear's brilliant tactics, the Tau flanking detachment had successfully recapture Tarradin V. Just as the two forces are met in the midst of battle at the ash planet of Tarradin IV, a Tyranid Hive Fleet had been sighted at Tarradin IX killing every Tau forces and force the Tau Commander to immediately focus their armies back at the icy world. In a sudden, within an ancient temple of Tarradin IV, a horde of Khorne Berzerkers, Plague Marines, and Chaos Cultists began to poured forth, killing every guardsman and Space Marines alike. Captain Harland decide to initiate tactical retreat back to the moon of Zatros. The Chaos warband were led non other by Chaos Lord Abe Farren and Karazor the Butcher, both sought to sacrifice the whole system and its inhabitants for Chaos Undivided. Another trouble began to appeared, on the orbits of Tarradin VIII, a vast Necron fleet from the Nautekh dynasty had arrived led non other than Phaeron Tutmoteph who sought to claim a shard of C'tan that located deep within the catacombs of desert world of Tarradin VIII. In response, a webway gates long unused suddenly flickered to life and an mass Eldar army from four different craftworld poured forth in order to vanquish the Necrons and destroy the forces of destruction. The Imperium face more than what they expect. Through formation of the newly form Eastern Council that consist of leaders and commanders, they sought to eradicate every forces that challenge the Imperium. The Gulf Hawks, Storm Zealots and the Thousand Blades are agreed to contribute half of their chapter to win the system from xenos and daemons alike. The Eastern Council sworn in the name of the Emperor of Mankind that while the heretics, daemons, and xeno roam Tarradin there can be no peace, and there is only war. Chapter Organisation Combat Doctrine Through the adoption and implementation of their forefather's tactics, the Gulf Hawks favour ranged warfare, armoured and air-to-ground assault and the employment of strategic decapitation strikes with highly-skilled Tactical Marines, as well as the use of massed charges of Predator Annihilators. The Chapter's vast quantity of Storm Eagles and Predator Annihilator Main Battle Tanks contribute much to the Gulf Hawks tactics, as they strike their foes with superior firepower from land and air, like a hawk strikes through their prey. Gulf Hawks Astartes are known for their extensive use of highly accurate boltgun, the Mark VIII 'Colt' Pattern Bolter, a boltgun that look similar to Ryza-Ultima Pattern Boltgun, only with additional fixed attached Auto Scope and slightly longer barrel. Some 'Colt' Pattern Boltguns come with a stock similar to standard issue Plasma Gun. Though the Gulf Hawks do not possess any Centurion Devastator or Land Speeders, their trademark air-to-ground superiority and armoured assault tactics have been known to strike fear and doom in their foes. Chapter Gene-Seed Being descended from the Ultramarines, the Gulf Hawks' gene-seed was created from one of purest of all the Primarchs and shows no signs of corruption or mutation. The gene-seed of the Gulf Hawks has inherited an obsession of highly discipline well-organized structure, discipline and a strong senses of freedom and republican conservative ideology amongst the Chapter. The only physical abnormality registered is a cosmetic one - where the iris colour of the eyes of some recruits tends to shift to a vibrant blue colour. Notable Figures *'Chapter General Tiberius Washington' - Patriarch and First Chapter Master of the Gulf Hawks *'Chapter General James Pershing' - Current Chapter Master of the Gulf Hawks *'Chapter General Ulysses Amadeus Patton' - Sixth Chapter Master of the Gulf Hawks *'Chapter General Edgard Crawford' - Fifth Chapter Master of the Gulf Hawks *'Chapter General Seamus Callahan' - Forth Chapter Master of the Gulf Hawks *'Chapter General John Isaac Lincoln' - Third Chapter Master of the Gulf Hawks *'Chapter General Horatio Tyler' - Second Chapter Master of the Gulf Hawks *'Chief Librarian Bran Franklin' - First Chief Librarian of the the Gulf Hawks *'Chief Librarian Edmund Williams' - Current Chief Librarian of the Gulf Hawks *'Librarian Edward H Edisson' - Librarian of the 2nd Company *'Librarian Carl Emanuel Johnson' - Librarian of the 3rd Company *'Librarian Garry Black' - Librarian of the 5h Company *'Reclusiarch Garen Hinn' - First Reclusiarch fo the Gulf Hawks *'Reclusiarch Jonathan Luther' - Current Reclusiarch of the Gulf Hawks *'Chaplain Tovia Cameron' - Chaplain of the 1st Company *'Chaplain Thomas Haggard' - Chaplain of the 3rd Company *'Chaplain Jemar Lewis' - Chaplain of the 4th Company *'First Captain Chris Irving' - Captain of the Elite First Company *'Second Captain Marcus McRaven' - Captain of the Second Company *'Third Captain Michel Harland' - Captain of the Third Company *'Forth Captain Patrick Murphy' - Captain of the Forth Company *'Fifth Captain Matt Axelson' - Captain of the Fifth Company *'Sixth Captain Ray Tuskegee' - Captain of the Sixth Company *'Seventh Captain Richard Humphries' - Captain of the Seventh Company *'Eight Captain Phillips Machowicz' - Captain of the Eighth Company *'Ninth Captain Daniel Luttrell' - Captain of the Ninth Company *'Tenth Captain Joel Morris' - Captain of the Tenth Company Chapter Fleet The Gulf Hawks Chapter possess 4 Battle Barges: *''Strike Freedom'' (Battle Barge) *Gray Hornet (Battle Barge) *''Bald Eagle'' (Battle Barge) *'''Wrath of Triumph (Battle Barge) The Chapter also possess 5 Strike Cruisers and 3 Hunter-class Destroyers Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Gulf Hawks primarily wear khaki-coloured power armor, with liberty blue colours on the left poleyn (knee guard) and inset of the shoulder pauldrons with red colours on the trim. The Aquila or Imperialis symbol on the chest plate is silver in colour. The black-colored squad specialty insignia (Tactical, Assault, Devastator, or Veteran) is indicated on the right shoulder pauldron, whilst the Chapter badge is painted and displayed prominently on the left. Company colours are designated on the center of the right poleyn. Company Sergeants wear blue-coloured helmets while Company Captains wear golden-coloured helmets Chapter Badge The Gulf Hawks Chapter badge is the ancient Terran bald eagle, a long lost avian species native to Ancient Terran's old regions of Merica, with a thunderbolt that symbolise freedom, equality, honor, duty, and fearlessness. Notable Quotes By the Gulf Hawks Feel free to add you own. About the Gulf Hawks Feel free to add you own. Gallery Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultramarines Category:22nd Founding